1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is known as a type of recording apparatus that records images or characters by ejecting fluid onto a recording medium. In the ink jet printer, when ink (fluid) that needs permeation drying or evaporation drying is used, there is need for a heating device to be provided to dry the ink ejected on the recording medium.
An ink jet recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2000-225696 is known as such a recording apparatus. The ink jet recording apparatus employs a section equipped with an infrared heater to heat the rear side of the recording surface of a recording medium and an infrared reflecting member at a position opposite to the infrared heater, and indirectly supplies infrared energy to the recording medium by using reflection. Further, it is preferable that the emissivity (radiation factor) of the infrared reflecting member be equal to or less than 0.1 when employing the unit.
However, the section in JP-A-2000-225696 does not directly supply infrared energy onto the recording surface of a recording medium, such that energy loss occurs and the ink may solidify and adhere to the nozzle due to radiation of the infrared energy to the nozzle plate that is ink ejecting portion. Further, in the section in JP-A-2000-225696, thermal responsiveness is poor particularly at the infrared reflecting member, a large amount of power is necessary to increase the temperature to a predetermined level, and it takes time for the heat to dissipate after being used.